Forever Weeping
by Heart's Door
Summary: Listen to the tale of the weeping Sacred Maiden . . . oneshot AN: Can you figure out who the little boy and Sacred Maiden are?


_Disclaimer: no, unfortunately i don't own D.N.Angel_

_A/N: btw, does anyone know if i absolutely have to write a disclaimer in all my fanfics?_

**  
**

**Forever Weeping**

"Mama, what's that?" the little four-year-old asked his mother. He tugged at her shirt, trying to catch her attention.

The tall woman looked down at him lovingly, laughter twinkling in her violet eyes. She bent down and ruffled his spiky hair. Her son seemed to love this exhibit, which specialized in mythical legends.

Looking at the object he was pointing at, she answered, "That's a statue of a Sacred Maiden." Looking at the label, she added, "Priestess Dark Wing."

The little boy looked at the object in wonder. The statue was beautiful. Carved out of green jade in the image of a young fourteen-year-old girl, her short hair curled under her chin, and her hands were clasped together as if in prayer.

He smiled at the carving, but the smile soon disappeared, and sadness washed over his heart as he caught sight of the tears trailing down her face from closed eyes.

"Mama, why is she crying?"

His mother turned from examining a large sword encased in a glass box.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, let's see . . ."

Her eyes flicked over the description on a nearby stand.

"The Sacred Maidens are said to have been young women of enormous quantities of power," she read aloud. "Mentioned throughout the legends and myths of early Japan, they were known as Sacred Maidens because of the magic concealed within them, said to have been used to protect the royal Hikari family. Because they were immortal, the sisters protected generations of Hikari's with their prayers to the gods. After many centuries, they fell ill, and protection was no longer cast as a cloak upon the royal family. Eventually all but the heir to the throne were killed by the hands of the barbarians from the West. Upon hearing of the ill-fortune fallen upon them, the sisters went in search of help to protect the crown prince. The priestesses soon came across two young men who assisted them in hiding the prince. They came to love the young men, as did they. But lo, one man was called to war, and the other disappeared altogether.

"Thus, Priestess Dark Wing began to weep, and years of rain came upon the land. Some legends say she drowned in her tears. Many more say that the storms stopped due to the event that her love for the young man corrupted her immortality, draining away the power within her. All legends agree that she, or her spirit, roams the earth, forever weeping.

"Description compiled from many legends and myths. Compiled by Dr. Sayoko Yasuda, M.D.

"Statue of Priestess Red Fire not available."

"Mama, I don't get it," the four-year-old said when she finished reading.

"Well, it means the Sacred Maiden is very sad," she answered.

"But why?"

"Because the man she loved went away and never came back."

"Oh."

"Well, honey, it's getting late. It's eight o' clock, you know? Your bedtime."

They left the museum and got into the car. A slight drizzle fell from the sky as they drove home in silence.

"Mama?" the little boy whispered as his mother tucked him in for the night.

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll ever be happy again?"

"Who?"

"The Saked Maiden."

The woman chuckled at his pronunciation. "The Sacred Maiden?" He nodded. "Well, I suppose so. Maybe. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay. Good-night, honey."

"Good-night, Mama."

The purple-haired boy lay awake in his bed for a few moments. But soon, the pitter patter of the rain began to lull him to sleep.

He clutched onto consciousness for a few more seconds. "Don't worry, Sacred Maiden. You don't need to cry anymore. I'll make you happy. I promise."

Then he was pulled into the land of dreams.

Outside, the sky's tears began to rain more lightly. It soon came to the stop, and all was silent.

The gray clouds parted, allowing the moon to show its smiling face, shedding its milky light upon the city.

The little boy stirred when a beam of white came in through the bedroom window. He suddenly woke, and for a moment, he thought he saw a young girl kneeling where the moonlight fell onto the bedroom floor. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them again, there was nothing there. Nothing of the girl - a vision perhaps?- remained. But looking closer he noticed a small puffy object on the floor. . . A single black feather. . .

* * *

** Hope you guys like my third fanfic. (Actually it's my second, but I forgot to upload this one before I uploaded "Yes?")**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my other fanfics. Those include:**

**Vera  
sakurasango  
Lady Elbereth Tealrose  
Angel  
JadeLan  
lil-saturn-goddess  
Rei Yasha  
Tefa  
Sakuya Hiwatari**

**Again, thanks! And I'll be writing more ASAP! **


End file.
